Five Nights At Seven's
THIS BELONGS TO YOHIOloid56! DO NOT EDIT! Concept Five Nights at Seven's takes place at a restaurant called Seven's Pizzeria (yeah, yeah, real original). You are the new nightguard for the pizzeria and must watch over the animatronics. Characters Adrian Greene: The nightguard. Phone Gal: She replaces Phone Guy and calls you each night. Elizabeth Afton (Mentioned): Phone Gal mentions the Circus Baby accident on Night 3, and she appears in the Night 4 minigame. Dave Booth (Mentioned): Phone Gal mentions him as the former nightguard on Night 5. Seven: The lead animatronic. She is a wolf. Circus Lefty: Replaces Bonnie. Modified version of Lefty from FNAF 6. Circus Puppet: Circus Lefty's hand puppet. Modified version of Marionette from FNAF 2. Cinco: Replaces Chica. He is a bear. Circus Scrap: Replaces Foxy. He is a modified version of Scrap from Five Nights at Mangle's. ???: Replaces Golden Freddy. It is a blank animatronic. Phone Calls Night One "Hey, is this thing on? Hello? Hello, hello? Oh good, it is on. So, uh, hey there, and welcome to your new job as the nightguard for Seven's Pizzeria. Yeah, um, there's some legal stuff I have to tell you... 'Welcome to Seven's Pizzeria, a place of joy and imagination for all girls and boys. We are not responsible for damage done to you or your child. If someone ends up killed, a missing persons report will be filed with 90 days, or after the place has been cleaned and the carpet has been bleached.' Anyway, just here to give you info to help you. First of all, the animatronics get a little quirky at night and move around through the pizzeria, and they will move towards sound, meaning your office. You can use the cameras to play audio and distract them, which may come in handy. Second of all, in the event in which they are looking through the windows, it is recommended to close the doors. However, do not keep them closed at all times, to save power. Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's all for right now, so, uh, bye." Night Two "Uh, congratulations on making it to the second night. Usually, people bolt after the first night. Too weird for them. However, seems like you have guts. Anyway, uh, something I forgot to tell you is that Circus Lefty and Cinco are going to get pretty active in the next few nights, so uh, yeah. Sometimes Circus Puppet will try to crawl through the vents and get into the office. You're able to prevent this by closing the vent covers in the office, and it will, uh, keep Circus Puppet out of the office and out of your hair. Anyway, so I think that's all for tonight." Mechanics and Paths A floor plan of the pizzeria. Cinco He is the most active on the 3rd night. Cinco starts out in the East Party Room, then moves to the Storage Room. After this, he moves to the Hallway and will sometimes look through the camera at the player. Then, he will move to Backstage, then to the Hallway again. Then, he will move to the office. Category:Games Category:Work in progress